


Legendary Defenders

by RedLion003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor and Mellanor, Aliens, Angst, Dungeons, Found-family, Gen, Intergalactic War, POV Multiple, Paladins, Voltron, Will add tags as I go, altea, galra - Freeform, new characters - Freeform, platonic klance, platonic miro, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: After an alien invasion, it is up to five kids to save the universe and free their home.





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turns out good. I've been planning this for so long and it is finally written down.
> 
> Comments will be appreciated.

" _Any..._ 'ere _?....pea...er..._ " An indistinct voice would whisper over the static every once in a while but it would never stay long. Keith twisted the knob a bit to the right, straining his ears for a clearer message. " _om...en_.... _Hello?_ " A clear voice! Keith pressed the red button on the microphone and spoke up, "Hello. I can hear you, can you hear me? Hello?"

 

But the signal was already cut off. He sighed and tugged the headphones off his head. He threw them aside and crossed his arms before his chest. He observed the area he was in. It smelled really bad but they didn't have a choice. It has been three years since the alien invasion and this town has been hiding underground since. Keith was five when it all started and had seen a foreign object descend from the sky. It didn't take long before they realized the alien's intentions.

 

They called themselves 'Galra'. A word Keith despised to this day.

 

"Hey, buddy," Keith heard from behind him. Before he could turn to the figure, his hair got messed up by a calloused hand. Keith pushed away from the figure's hand and scowled at him.

 

"Don't do that," Keith demanded.

 

Max threw his hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, okay. I couldn't help but notice you talking to someone over the mic," He leaned against the table, tapping his microphone. Keith has known Max the best between everyone there. He was sixteen when the war started and lost his whole family to the galra. Keith would admit - Max was the closest thing he's ever had to a brother.

 

Keith frowned at Max's words and stared over at the number of gadgets displayed on the table. "No. I wasn't. The signal cut off before I could get anyone to talk back."

 

Max huffed. "Pitty. I can't wait to get in contact with the outside world. I will never forget the first time I heard someone over the speaker. A voice as clear as day. If only it stayed longer."

 

Keith looked down, picking at his oversized gloves. "If only..."

 

Silence stretched between them for a little while before Max clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Hey. I'll take it from here, k? Go spend a bit of time with your old man."

 

Keith looked over at his father, kneeling before a little girl; a smile stretched on his face. "He's... busy."

 

"Keith, you're eight-years-old and the world isn't relying on you," Max said, crossing his arms.

 

" I know, I know," Keith said, his shoulders slumping. "It's not that..." He gestured to the gadgets. "It's just... He - he drifts off sometimes. He pretends like everything is okay when it's..." he looked over seeing the girl laugh at one of his father's stupid jokes. "not."

 

Max sighed, "I know, Keith. Galra prison is a tough place for a guy. But you're his son. You have each other. Go ahead, go and talk to him. I'll take over for you."

 

Keith nodded and jumped from the seat. He watched Max get everything ready before he was assured away. Keith took a deep breath and went to his dad. "Hey, dad."

 

Ryou looked up at Keith in surprise but smiled none the less. “How ya doin’ kiddo?”

 

Keith huffed and looked down at his hands with a shrug. “I’m stuck underground hiding from aliens who want to kill us. Everything is picture perfect.”

 

Ryou got up from the ground and put a hand on his shoulder, “Come now, Keith. You have been negative all day. Try to take a deep breath, we'll get through this."

 

Keith nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, but... I've been getting a bad feeling for the last couple of hours. What if... Dad, what if they find us this time?"

 

Ryou tensed and lifted his hand from Keith's shoulder. He glanced up at the manhole before he shook his head, "They won't." He smiled again. But it was forced. "It'll be alright, son. We've been getting clearer signals for the last week now. This war won't go any longer soon." He ruffled Keith's hair - much to his annoyance - and continued. "I promise."

 

Keith observed his father's face. A jagged scar ran along his left cheek and grey flecks already streaked through his hair. Keith never forgot the loneliness he felt when his father got caught. Waiting for weeks on end, hoping his father would make it. Ryou wasn't the same when he returned, but he kept a brave face; for the sake of his son. Just to see his father happier again, Keith forced a smile. "Okay, dad."

 

"Atta boy!" Ryou said with a grin. "Anyone pick up yet? Or still nothin'?"

 

Keith shrugged, "The usual. A clear voice comes through long enough to make you hope and then it's gone. But - we'll get something. Like you said."

 

Ryou smiled, "Of course."

 

* * *

"You holding up okay, Mrs. Lee?" Keith questioned as he approached the woman.

 

She gave him a soft smile but nervousness shone in her eyes, "Yes, yes. I'm all good." Her smile faded and she looked back up at the ceiling. Keith followed her gaze to the manhole. He could still hear something moving up there. Sounding eerily like metal.

 

“Do you hear it too?” Keith asked Mrs. Lee, his gaze falling away from the ceiling.

 

She looked at him with a start but nodded. "Yes, it's... it's been going on for the past few hours." She hugged herself as she looked back to the ceiling. "They're patrolling. Again."

 

"They found an entire town down in a sewer as of late," Old man Jim said as he approached them. "They didn't hold back their fire. Shot down up to fifty-seven civilians and took the remaining thirty to their prison ship. They won't hesitate to check undergrou-"

 

"Jim!" Mrs. Lee breathed, holding a hand to her chest. "There is a little boy here! He is _eight_ -years-old." The news seemed to affect Mrs. Lee more than it did Keith, but Keith did feel a sense of fear toward the information.

 

Old man Jim stared at Keith as if he just noticed him but shrugged, "Been here for three years, he oughta know these things by now."

 

Keith sighed, "Yeah. It's alright, Mrs. Lee. I'd rather know more of what we're up against."

 

Mrs. Lee patted his arm shakingly, "Clever boy. I'd rather know when they left."

 

Alex laughed as he took a seat near Mrs. Lee, peeling an apple with a knife, "Those fuckers have been here so long they ought to live here!"

 

Mrs. Lee picked up a dirty oven mitt and smacked him on the head, "Have eyes on you, Alex! A child is right in front of you."

 

"Oi! You're getting dirt on apple," Alex argued, hugging the half-peeled apple to his chest. Mrs. Lee took an exasperated sigh, tossing the oven mitt back on its barrel.

 

"I'm not gonna live very long," Keith heard her mutter to herself.

 

Keith gave her a reassuring smile, "It's okay, we'll be fine." He walked away from the three of them and found himself in front of Max.

 

"Yo! Anyone out there?" Max called over the mic. "If you hear me, take notice. Hello? Hailing, Galaxy Garrison, do you read me?" Keith watched him for a moment. He could hear the distant sound of static over the headphones. After a moment, Max took them off and slid them around his neck. "Nothing yet."

 

"Typical," Keith sighed.

 

Max smiled as he leaned back in the chair. "I see you've been socializing."

 

Keith shrugged. "Just making sure everything is in order. They all seem to be acting like themselves."

 

"Aha," Max said. "So, Mrs. Lee fussing over Old man Jim and Alex's behavior."

 

"Yeah, something like that," Keith said. He seated himself on the edge of the table, unsheathing the knife from his belt. He heard Max snort behind him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

 

"You," Max said simply. "Always geeking out over that knife of yours."

 

Keith studied the blade in his hand, adjusting the rag around the emblem. "It's... important to me."

 

"I'm aware," Max said. He leaned forward with a devilish smirk. "When the west side is clear, we'll throw a few blades. You and me."

 

Keith laughed, "You know my dad doesn't approve of that. Last time we nearly beheaded Lisa."

 

Max crossed his arms, "That was one time. It won't happen again."

 

Keith nodded. "Okay. Whenever you're free."

 

Max winked at him before he put the headphones on again. Silence rang out in the underground cave. Everything was quiet for a while before Keith heard something outside. He looked up at the manhole and sheathed his dagger. He slid off the table and approached the manhole straining his ears.

 

"...between the grass! Over there," a voice called out. Keith heard metallic footsteps grow louder. Then... it stopped.

 

Nothing.

 

"It looks like a door!"

 

Keith's breath caught in his throat and he noticed a couple of people around him quiet down. Keith jumped when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder but calmed when he saw his father. Ryou stared at the manhole in... recognition. Before Keith could ponder on it, the manhole's lid fell and puffed on the ground.

 

It brought everyone's attention to the ceiling. Keith heard someone command something and not long after, a metal figure hopped down into the underground cave. A pink insignia on its chest and an alien gun in its metallic hands. More identical to it jumped down into the cave. The leader rose its gun and trained it on one of the civilians. A gunshot rang out, making Keith's ears ring.

 

Keith felt himself get tugged into the crowd. He gasped in surprise but followed his father without hesitation. He yelped as his father pushed him into a narrow corner. "Stay here."

 

"Dad..."

 

"Stay here, Keith. Do not leave this spot. They won't find you here," Ryou said.

 

Keith's eyes widened, "But what about you?"

 

"I'll be fine," Ryou said, giving a soft smile. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Keith's head. "I don't want you hurt, so stay put."

 

"I..." Keith hesitated. "Okay."

 

Ryou gave him a smile and left him. Keith crammed himself deeper in the corner. He noticed some frightened civilians run forth and give themselves up, others grabbed possible weapons and fought against them. Those were shot down. Keith could pinpoint other children hidden in the corners. A robot noticed one of the girls and marched toward her. She shrieked in fear and tried to push herself deeper in her hiding spot.

 

Keith wanted to do something. Anything, but Max seemed to be way ahead of him. He had a knife in his hand, charging at the robot. The automaton didn't seem to notice him in time as the knife dug deep into its circuits.

 

A moment of victory before another one noticed Max. It aimed and got ready to shoot.

 

"Max!" Keith cried out, jumping from behind the boxes. The laser pierced through the air and hit Max straight in the head. The little girl screamed in shock as Max dropped to the ground. Keith froze at the sight.

 

He stood there for a while before he felt something hard tug at his wrists. "Let go of me!" Keith cried trying to struggle out of the grip. Fear struck him as he noticed the automaton holding his wrists behind his back in a bruising hold.

 

"Keith!" Keith looked up in surprise and his blood ran cold.

 

"Dad, no! Don't -"

 

**BLAM!** Keith was cut off as the robot shot at Ryou. He fell limp to the ground, just like Max. Keith stiffened, feeling cold metal wrap around his wrists. He was forcefully shoved through the crowd before he was thrown into the arms of a galra. He was pulled upright and was forced up into the open air.

 

The sun burned Keith's eyes. The grass felt scratchy against his skin. He blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. It's been three years since he left into the outside world, and it had to be like this.

 

The air smelled oddly fresh. The galra forced him into a group of prisoners, next to Mrs. Lee. Her eyes widened when she saw Keith, "Oh... oh, dear, no..."

 

Keith looked away from the woman at the ground. Max and his dad. They shouldn't have come for him. He heard the sound of something loud in the air. A ship descended from the sky. One much like he saw three years ago. It landed on the ground before them. A ladder fell from an opening door. Keith hissed in pain as a galra nudged him forward with a gun. He glanced back but only for a second.

 

He heard Mrs. Lee start to cry next to him. "Why? Why us? Why is this happening?" Her crying affected a couple of the other prisoners. Walking up the ladder into a dark purple ship.

 

An insignia stood large as they entered. In front of the symbol stood the commander of the ship. He was missing an eye, replaced by an orange cylindrical object. His arm was replaced by a large claw looking hand. He grinned a menacing smile at the new prisoners. "You Earthlings sure are good at hiding."

 

The galra and automatons around them dragged the group of prisoners down several corridors until they reached a hallway with several doors. Keith glanced out a window and his breath hitched. He could see thousands of cells, most of them occupied. Not just by humans.

 

A galra forced him out of his thoughts and he shoved him into a dark cell with three others. "Say hello to your new home." The door shut and he could hear them retreating. Keith let this new information wash over him. The galra... they killed his best friend and his father. Now he was in their hold. He didn't know what they were gonna do to him. He didn't know what came next.

 

He slid down a wall and felt his eyes start to sting.

 

This was it. It wasn't okay, they weren't gonna make it. Keith pulled his knees up to his chest and started crying. It wasn't gonna help anything, but it was all too much. It was too much to take in.

 

This couldn't be happening.


	2. Dungeons

The cell was cold and lonely. Shiro sat on the floor in the corner of the cell, staring at the light seeping in through the gaps in the door. He thinks they might've forgotten him by now. He hasn't seen a galra since he was captured.  
  
If his calculations were right... that was five days ago.  
  
He was hungry, thirsty and tired from lack of sleep. Sometimes he would hum a soft song to himself. One his grandfather, Daisuke, would sing to him when he was a little boy. He buried his head in his arms, shaking from the cold biting his skin. All he was given to wear was a tight undersuit and a dark purple rag that was too large to wear.  
  
The galra that threw him in here had a severed arm and leg; one of his eyes were gone, replaced by an orange sphere. He claimed to be the 'Commander' of the ship. But ever since then, he hasn't seen another living organism.  
  
It was hard to breathe in his cell. It was large but it felt cramped. It seemed like the walls would constantly close in on him. He took a deep breath - held it and let it out. Now was not the time for panic attacks. He pushed up from the metal floor and took sluggish steps toward the door. He was pretty tall for a fifteen-year-old so it wasn't too hard to peek through the small window of the cell.  
  
He scanned the hallway. It was illuminated in green light but it was empty. He glanced at the cell door across from him and yelped when he saw a large red eye peering back at him.  
  
Shiro fell hard on his back and hissed in pain. He got back up with a gasp of pain. He groaned and tried to straighten his back. When he succeeded he let out a breath of relief. At least he didn't break his back. " _Ear uyo qtuei lhgrati_...?" Shiro jumped, nearly slipping back to the ground. He kept his balance and walked up to the door. He looked back through the window at the cell across from him.  
  
"Er..." He said uncertainly. "Can you repeat that?"  
  
The red eye tilted in confusion. Shiro could see an orange seal-like skin. " _Twha_?" Shiro blinked at the alien's deep, scratchy tone.  
  
"I... uh..." Shiro hugged himself, feeling embarrassed. "I don't - uh... understand." He looked up hopefully but the alien narrowed its glassy eye.  
  
" _A tdno oknw thwa uyo era asnyig_..." he questioned again.  
  
Shiro sighed, "Nevermind."  
  
He walked away from the door and sat down on the small bench pushed against the wall. He laid his head in his hands, tapping the top of his head with his fingers. He listened to the whir of engines and wind gushing through the hallways. He wondered how much longer it would be before the galra remembered he was there. Would he die in this cell?  
  
Finally, he heard a new noise enter the hall. It sounded like a rickety cart. He jumped from his seat and pushed next to the door. Maybe he could run out if they came there. It was foolish and wishful thinking, but at least he would've tried. He heard the cart push closer and closer until it stopped in front of his cell.  
  
He crouched lower getting ready but he stiffened. He heard - what sounded like - crying. The voice was high pitched in a young way. He stood a little straighter and listened to the crying alien.  
  
He jumped when the door opened and two figures were shoved in the cell. The door closed with a bang, earning a flinch from all three of them. A galra peered through the window, his sharp fangs glinting in the light as he grinned at them. His gaze lingered longer than necessary before he stalked off.  
  
Shiro turned to the two new occupants. A little girl with wide auburn eyes and brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was shaking with fear, her skin a ghostly pale. A younger boy held her close to his chest. He looked almost exactly like her. A cut bled on his right cheek but he seemed perfectly content with hugging the little girl to his chest.  
  
"Hey..." Shiro nervously said. The girl yelped and pushed closer to her - supposedly - brother. Shiro flinched at the reaction and took a step back. "Woah, I'm not gonna hurt you guys. I am here for the same reason as you two."  
  
The boy glowered at him for a moment before he hissed at him, "Don't come any closer to my sister."  
  
Shiro nodded, strangely intimidated by the boy, "I won't! I promise... I don't want to hurt you."  
  
The boy sniffed at him, "I don't trust you. For all we could know, that is just a disguise. So just stay away from us!"  
  
Shiro's eyes widened when the boy raised his voice. He lowered his head and pushed along the wall to be at a far distance from them. "I won't come any closer. Don't worry."  
  
The boy watched him a while before he turned back to his sister. He sat her down at a far away bench and looked over her leg. She sobbed a little louder when her brother ran a hand near her thigh, "It's okay. You'll be fine. We'll be fine..."  
  
"W-What a-a-about mom and d-dad?" The girl asked in a small voice, more tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Her brother ran a reassuring hand through her hair with a half-hearted smile, "They'll be fine too. I promise. We'll get out of this. Everything is gonna be alright." He pulled her down into another hug and she started crying into his shoulder. The girl looked up at Shiro and gasped in fear.  
  
Shiro paled when the boy turned back on him with a scowl, "Don't look at us. Mind your own business!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Shiro looked away from the siblings and gazed at the walls. Well... at least I have company.  


* * *

  
Shiro was barely allowed to walk with his new cellmates. When the food came along, the boy would toss him a spoonful of the strange goo and feed the rest to his sister. The boy - Matt, he learned - tore his rag of a shirt into a long bandage-like cloth and tied it around his sister's leg. On the rare occasions that the galra brought them water, Matt used a quarter of it to make sure Katie - Shiro overheard - gets better.  
  
Shiro wasn't allowed to make eye contact, talk or eat while they were around. He wondered what happened to the two's parents and why Matt was so protective of his sister, but it wasn't like he was going to ask.  
  
He had a suspicion on where their parents were but he didn't dare voice it allowed.  
  
" _Ynlole_?" asked the red-eyed alien from across the hall. Shiro glanced back at him and shrugged. He still had no idea what the guy was saying but he started to respond by shrugging. " _A cna ellt. Yuo sna tkla ot em nhew uoy efel rosunve durnoa ehmt eevn fi uyo tndo uderdtsann lal hte emti_."  
  
Shiro shrugged again and stared at the ceiling. He stared up for a while before he turned around and pointed to himself. "Shiro." He gave a friendly wave with a nervous smile.  
  
The alien smiled and made the same gesture, " _Oraan_ ** _._** "  
  
A door down the hall opened up and Shiro tried to peek through the gap in the door. He saw a galra with another small figure behind him. He seemed to be heading toward Shiro's cell. He stepped back from the door and waited. He noticed Matt staring at him warily from the back of the cell.  
  
The doors opened and Matt jumped up to shield his sister. The galra grinned at the three of them and tossed a small boy into the cell. The boy stumbled to the ground and Shiro dove forward to catch him. He looked over the boy's horrified face. His dark hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be in shock. Shiro scowled at the grinning galra, "What pleasure do you find in hurting innocent children?"  
  
The galra closed the door without a word.  
  
Shiro turned back to the little boy, "Hey, there. You doing okay?" The boy stared at Shiro for a moment before shaking his head. "It's gonna be alright, I promise. What's your name?"  
  
The boy took a shaky breath, "T-Tsuyoshi..."  
  
"Hey, Tsuyoshi," Shiro said with a kind smile. "I'm Takashi. Did they hurt you?"  
  
Tsuyoshi shook his head, "N-no. But my Uncle... Uncle Atsuko - they sh-shot him before they threw me into a ship." Tsuyoshi choked on a sob. "We were i-in a hideout in the sewers and they f-found us! Uncle Atsuko tried to protect me but they s-started shooting! E-even at th-their own people. They had... They wouldn't have mercy!"  
  
"Hey, hey," Shiro stroked Tsuyoshi's hair back. "It's okay. I am so sorry about your uncle. But we'll be okay, alright?"  
  
"B-but, my family!" Tsuyoshi said, tears glimmering in his eyes. "And we're-"  
  
"It's fine," Shiro said, stroking back the boy's bangs. "We'll get out of here and we will get you back to your family. It will all be over soon. We just have to stay strong; it'll be fine."  
  
Tsuyoshi looked skeptical but nodded none-the-less, "O-okay."  
  
Shiro got up and helped the boy to his feet. "You can talk to this girl here, if you are alright with that?" He looked at Matt skeptically.  
  
Matt looked at Katie for confirmation and she nodded quietly. He shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Tsuyoshi walked to the bench next to her and waved at her, "Hi."  
  
She flinched but tried to smile, "Hi, I'm Katie. S-sorry about your family." She looked down and played with the bandage wrapped around her leg.  
  
Tsuyoshi frowned, "It's okay. I - I'll see them soon." He turned to Shiro. "Right, Takashi?"  
  
Shiro smiled at the little boy, "Of course."  
  
Tsuyoshi seemed a bit more at ease. He jumped onto the bench next to Katie with a timid - but more confident - smile, "My friend calls me 'Hunk'. He lived with my town. I don't know what happened to him in the ambush."  
  
Katie frowned at him, "I've never really had friends. It's always me and my brother. Mom and Dad..." she faltered. "Mom and Dad are somewhere on the ship. They'll... be fine."  
  
Shiro frowned at her words and looked away. He subconsciously rubbed the birthmark on his wrist. He wondered if his grandfather was okay. If he knew Shiro was even gone.  


* * *

  
Shiro woke up to the sound of screaming. He shot up from the bench and looked around wildly. An alien in a bird-like mask and dark cloak was drifting toward the three kids in the corner of the room.  
  
Black bolts of electricity danced along the creature's fingers.  
  
"No!" Shiro jumped from the bench and rushed toward the creature. He shoved the alien against the wall where the creature screamed in surprise. It's head turned 90 degrees to the right, staring at Shiro warily. "Leave them _alone_!"  
  
"You have no part in this, turon," it said in a raspy voice. It shot back toward the kids with lightning speed, raising its hand. Black sparks shot from its fingers once more. Shiro jumped between the creature and the three terrified children.  
  
The sparks flew from the creatures grasp and...  
  
The cell seemed ten times colder. The floor had no feeling to it and his ears were buzzing. Something electric pulsed down his right arm. He saw everything through a vignette vision. He could hear distant gasping. He didn't know if it was him or someone else.  
  
Something seemed to have pulled him up but he couldn't tell what. He saw flashes of hallways and lights flickering in and out of view.  
  
There were voices. They weren't panicked. They seemed... mad? He couldn't decipher the emotion. Everything was blurring more and more. Spots danced before his eyes; that was all he could see. He noticed something tower over him and saw two purple glowing eyes. They were narrowed at him. Then they were gone.  
  
T _he w_ orl _d_ ** _di_ ssolve**d _an_ ** _d t_ hen.**..  
  
There was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not saying gibberish. If you study the red-eyed alien's language, you'll understand it. Pretty easily too.
> 
> That's all for that!


	3. Prison

He ran through the sewers, looking between the bustling of people. He would stop to ask a few people on his friend's location but everyone would shake their heads or shrug. Lance huffed after another person gave him a lazy shrug and walked in the other direction.

 

_Where was he?_

 

"Lance!" he spun around at the familiar voice and grinned at the sight of the other boy.

 

"Hunk!" he ran toward the other boy and stopped in front of him with a scowl. "Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere!"

 

Hunk smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Uncle Atsuko thought he heard..." he looked around at the other people before leaning in and whispering, "...galra."

 

Lance gasped at the word. "He... he did?"

 

Hunk smiled again, "Of course not. He was just being paranoid, so he hid me and went to take a closer look. There was nothing, don't be worried."

 

Lance exhaled in relief, "Good." He glared up at the ceiling. "When are they leaving? Earth has nothing to offer..."

 

Hunk sighed and hugged himself tensely, "I don't know, Lance. We've never really understood them so... who knows when they will leave."

 

Lance shrugged, "Hopefully soon. Now come on! I found something cool!" He grabbed Hunk by the arm and pulled him through the people. Brushing past a group of kids and sidestepping a fighting couple, they arrived at the McClains' nook. Hunk waved a quick 'hello' to Mrs. McClain before Lance tugged him further.

 

Lance checked if no one was watching before he pulled the device from his sleeping bag. He held it out for Hunk to see. It was as small as a capsule, a dark purple color and a white light blinked on the side.

 

Hunk gasped in recognition. "This is Gal-"

 

Lance smacked a hand in front of Hunk's mouth, "I know, I know." He looked back at the crowded sewer. No one paid them any mind. Lance sighed and lowered his hand. "Don't say it out loud like that! It fell through the gap there while I was asleep," he pointed to a narrow gap in the sewer ceiling. "I don't know what to do with it. If I throw it out they might know we're here, if I keep it here well... it might be a tracker."

 

Hunk gasped but Lance shushed him abruptly. "And if I turn it in, I could get in trouble for holding galra technology at hand."

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow, "But you haven't had it that long. I'm sure they'll understand." Lance avoided Hunk's gaze, swiping the capsule from his hand. Hunk looked at him skeptically for a while before his eyes widened in understanding. "How long have you had it then?"

 

Lance sighed, "I don't know. Time is confusing down here." He twirled the capsule in his hand. "It hasn't done anything yet so... I guess it's okay to keep."

 

Hunk eyed the capsule, "I don't know, Lance. It might just not have done anything yet."

 

Lance held his hand over the blinking light, "I know, but... you know what they do to people with galra technology on hand! They throw them out. I don't... I don't want to be caught by the galra."

 

Hunk pouted at his friend for a moment. He looked back to the packed sewer and sighed. He put a supportive hand on Lance's shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

 

Lance gave him a weak smile, "Thanks, Hunk."

 

_Clang!_

* * *

 

Hunk huddled in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest. He kept his gaze on the floor, to the flecks of blood across the floor. Matt was running a soothing hand through his sister's hair, looking expectantly at the door.

 

His breathing was shaky and tears were still rolling down his cheeks. Takashi's scream of pain echoed in his head, making him feel dizzy with nausea. The purple light had outlined him with jagged lines and cut so deep.

 

"You okay, Hunk?" he looked up in surprise. Matt was there, Katie standing nearby, clutching her brother's arm in fear.

 

Hunk swallowed and nodded weakly. "Y-yeah. I'm - I'm okay."

 

Matt sat next to him - Katie following his lead. All three of them stared a the place Takashi had laid; bleeding and twitching not too long ago.

 

"He'll be fine," Matt looked up at the door. "I'm sure of it."

 

Hunk nodded, the frown on his face deepening.

* * *

 

His sobs echoed off the walls, his shoulders shaking with each tear. The face of his father engraved into his mind. He cried harder at the memory of his dead eyes staring at nothingness.

 

A hand touched his shoulder but he ignored it. Someone sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. Keith gasped in surprise but clutched onto the person that hugged him none-the-less. Don't let them touch you! They'll die too! His mind warned him but Keith ignored it, muffling his sobs into the person's chest.

 

"Were you found?" the person asked. They sounded young. Keith didn't ponder on it. He nodded against their chest. The boy that hugged him agreed weakly, "Me too."

 

They stayed like that for a while, hearing muffled conversation come from the various cells around them. The others in their cell made strange gurgling noises, clicking their tongues occasionally. When Keith finally calmed down, he pulled away with a soft smile. He had eyes the color of the ocean and dark brown hair. Something about the boy made his anxieties die down. But not vanish.

 

"I'm Lance," the boy said in a kind voice.

 

Keith stared at him hesitantly, "I'm Keith."

 

"Did they get your family too?" Lance asked hesitantly. Tears welled up in Keith's eyes as he shook his head. Lance nodded empathetically. "I used to have four siblings but... now I only have two somewhere in the other cells. My nephew and niece didn't make it either. The last I saw of Rachel... she isn't gonna live long either."

 

Keith looked at the small window in the door, giving a foggy view of the hallway. His brow furrowed into a glare. "I hate the galra."

 

Lance gave a weak chuckle, "Don't we all."

* * *

 

The fire burned so hot it fused the metal together. The other sentries wove wires together, connecting and detangling them when necessary. The smell of burning metal and rubber filled the small room. Mechanisms made loud squeals when they were being twisted, causing angered growls from the galra.

 

Ulaz ignored the groaning galra technicians as another failed attempt squealed in protest.

 

"Is he worth it!?" he cried out, slamming a hammer against the table. He reached for the object and reconnected some wires. "Why would High-Priestess Haggar spare him? Why is this prisoner so important?" Ulaz shrugged boredly. "Exactly! He isn't worth the time..."

 

Ulaz picked up the shell of metal he fused together and walked to the other technician. He eyed the horrible job the galra made and noticed the error. "There are some things that others see -" he connected the two stray wires, making the hand flex its fingers with less protest. "That some can't."

 

The galra stared at the hand in surprise. Slowly, he narrowed his eyes at Ulaz. "Not bad, Ulaz."

 

"Get back to work, Thace," he turned back to his station. "Take a closer look, maybe you'll notice a few more problems in the project."

 

Thace gaped at the wiry mess in front of him. "There are more!?"

* * *

 

The orb flew off the staff and hit the prisoner square in the chest. The man fell to the ground in a quiet heap. The stands erupted in cheers. Fear clung to Lance. He held his breath and took a step back, trying to hide in the small crowd.

 

Keith looked at him out the corner of his vision. "Are you okay?"

 

Lance let out the breath he's been holding in a quiet, "No." He looked anywhere but at the stadium. "I'm trapped in an alien boxing game against feral deformed champions! Of course I am not okay."

 

Keith put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be okay, Lance. We might not get chosen."

 

Lance stared at him hesitantly and gasped as he heard the sound of metal whipping through the air. He looked up at a metal staff directed at... at...

 

A galran officer shoved him in the back, beckoning him forward. "Lance!" Keith reached out but another officer pushed him back. He stumbled back into another prisoner's chest, who caught him instantly. They held him back, whispering something to him.

 

Lance looked back at the large arena. He was in the Colosseum in Rome, facing stands of galra. He was shaking as he made hesitant steps toward the middle of the arena. A door on the other side of the stadium opened up, revealing a knight in silver armor. He had a broadsword by his side, gliding it against the sand like it was too heavy to carry.

 

Lance took a few steps back but the galra officer shoved him back into place, shoving a blade in his hands. It was a lot smaller compared to the knight and wouldn't cut through metal, even if he tried.

 

The cheers grew louder and Lance noticed someone shrieking his name. He looked up in time to see the knight stand before him, his sword raised and striking down.

* * *

 

Matt stroked his fingers through his sister's hair, staring expectantly at the door. Hunk had fallen asleep against his shoulder not too long ago. He sighed when he saw nothing happen. He slowly lowered the two kids to the bench and tiptoed to the door.

 

He attempted to peer out the door, into the hallway. He pushed away with a tired sigh. He was too short to see through the window.

 

He looked back at the two kids with a frown. Takashi risked his own life so they could keep theirs. He felt horrible for shoving him away, for yelling at him. He slid down the door, letting his head fall in his hands. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He struggled to see without his glasses and the tears were making it worse.

 

Finally, he heard the sound of stomping footsteps. He jumped to his feet and backed away from the door. The door whirred open and two galra officers stood there with a limp body in their hands.

 

They threw the figure to the ground. Matt caught him in time, his eyes wide with horror. The door closed, showering them in darkness again. Matt lowered the figure to the ground and shook his shoulder hopefully. " _Takashi_!"

 

His hand slid over cold metal and he gasped; his hand recoiled. He could barely make it out but he saw a metal arm attached to Takashi's right.

* * *

 

Keith shook out his shirt and balled it up. He poured some water over the cloth before he turned back to Lance. He hesitated.

 

Lance's hand was lowered into his lap, tears rolling down his cheeks. Blood dripped down his face. Keith walked forward and dapped the wet shirt against the wound on his face. Luckily the blade hadn't done anything to his eye, but it made a nasty cut. Keith just thanked God that it hadn't killed Lance either.

 

"Is it bad?" Lance asked in a shaky voice.

 

Keith gave him a weak smile. "Not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note! This isn't Klance, they are just best friends.
> 
> Comment what you think lies in the tiny capsule Lance had in the beginning.


	4. Prison Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, but here you go. Comments would be appreciated!

Alfor threw the supposed-to-be weapon on his work-station in frustration. He fell down on his lounge and stared out at the rolling hills of Altea. Alteans whispered and chuckled to each other, and Alfor knew exactly what they were talking about.

 

His failure of an experiment. He glanced back at the object on his desk with a furrow in his brow. It looked like a smoothly curved 'H', with black splotches on its sides. It was supposed to be a new development in altean weaponry! It worked the first few times; extending into a glistening broadsword in his hand. But once he throws one of the largest celebrations in all of Altea, the damned thing wouldn't do anything but make him the economic joke of the galaxy.

 

He sighed in defeat.

 

That comet was nothing to understand. Crashed in Daibazaal with the largest quintessence amounts imaginable, and Alfor can do nothing but stare at it. That object - the Bayard, he called it - was part of that comet. He built a ship from that comet but it wouldn't function. He got most of the Altean blacksmiths and alchemists involved in this project, and the comet didn't yield to their creations.

 

He closed his eyes, listening to the cooling breeze of Altea push through his curtains. The thousands of juniberry fields imprinted in his minds-eye.

 

"I saw the ceremony," came a voice from behind him. He turned around to face Mellanor, her cascading white hair pulled into a fish braid. Her blue eyes glistening like shards of broken glass or a river under a sunny sky. Her bittersweet smile soothed Alfor's frustration instantly. She strolled forth with grace, her pink dress billowing around her from the force of the wind. "Didn't go as expected?"

 

Alfor broke eye-contact from her and looked down at the Alteans, still whispering about his latest failure. "You're supposed to be resting."

 

A quiet chuckle resounded behind him, causing a small smile on his face, "I've had enough rest, dear. It's you who haven't been resting."

 

Alfor looked down at his hands, at the bright glint of his blue wedding band, "I know I haven't slept enough lately, but I really thought this was it! I was so close to the evolution of the Altean weaponry and it... it failed me." He scowled down at the Alteans below him. "I failed them. Now I am a joke."

 

"You're not a joke, Alfor," Mellanor said sternly, sitting next to him. She took one of his hands in her own with a polite smile. "This might be fail number five of all these experiments, but it's just the beginning of something amazing." She looked out across the rolling hills to the distant lab in the mountains. "I saw Green. You showed her to me the moment she gained her shape. ' _Not finished, but she will be great_ ' you said. And I believe you.

 

"All of your mistakes are teaching you lessons," She recaptured his gaze. "You shouldn't give up, my love. Keep going, cause you'll do something astounding. Just like Haydar told you when we were younger."

 

Alfor laughed, "After I failed the first six times."

 

Mellanor let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes in the wind, "See? You failed but you didn't give up, and you were blessed with the power of alchemy. You can do this, I know you can."

 

Alfor smiled, holding her hand tighter in his grip, "You are going to be a great mother, Mellanor."

 

Mellanor pressed her free hand to her stomach with a confident smile, "And you are going to be an amazing father, Alfor."

* * *

He could hear the creak of the mechanical hand as he flexed his fingers. He was surprisingly quick to adjust to the mechanical hand. But he still hated it. The searing pain running through his limbs was still imprinted into his mind. Shiro leaned back against the wall, making the heavy hunk of metal drop next to him.

 

He clenched his flesh hand, the pads of his fingers running anxiously against his palm. He tried to duplicate that feeling, remember how it felt like to have two hands. He already forgot the feeling of it.

 

"Are you okay?" a small voice asked him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Katie, clutching her right hand to her chest as if she lost hers. He picked up the mechanical hand and flexed the fingers again, causing a small flinch out of the little girl.

 

"I'm alright," Shiro mumbled.

 

She nervously shuffled her feet before she climbed up next to him. They sat quietly for a while, watching Matt and Hunk cuddled together in the corner of the cell. "Daddy was really good with technology."

 

He looked over at her. "Really?"

 

Katie nodded with tears in her eyes. She wiped the back of her hand against her eyes and sniffed. "Matt knows a few things about code. I really want to learn it too."

 

Shiro's eyes drifted back to the two boys, huddled together in the corner. A sad smile crossed his features as his mind dwelled back to the Garrison. A glint of glasses, a bright smile, "I had two friends who were really good with coding as well. Curtis Carson usually threw off Galra transmissions from tracking us down and -" Shiro froze. Any trace of his smile slipping from his face. Katie cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Adam Wilson... he picked up radio signatures from miles around us. He..."

 

Shiro faltered. The phantom feeling of blood soaking through his shirt, the broken smile and the last breath of life. As if understanding, Katie rested a supportive hand on his metallic arm. "...I'm sorry." She muttered uncertainly.

 

Shiro smiled down at the little girl, "It's alright... It was a long time ago."

* * *

"I'm not gonna make it! I'll never see my sister again," Matt said in horror, shaking all over.

 

Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder, "You can do this."

 

Matt stared back at him with wide, fearful eyes. Tears streamed down his face, his cheek was red with infection. He didn't believe Shiro, he could see that much. He didn't think he could do this. He was scared.

 

A glint of silver shone in the corner of his eyes and Matt gasped in fear, holding his arms in front of his face. A sentry pointed a staff at Matt's chest as if aiming a gun. "No, no, no, no..." Matt whispered in fear as the gates unlocked and two armed sentries stomped in.

 

Shiro watched the boy shake with fear, watching the two large sentries stomp closer and closer. His sister was waiting for him back in the cell. Shiro remembered as she tried to pull her brother away from the guards, the look of fear on the little girl's face. "Not him too!" he remembered her scream as they marched down the hallway.

 

He watched as the sentry reached out for Matt and anger boiled in Shiro's gut. He bound forward with an infuriated growl, tugging Matt back into another prisoner. He grabbed the sentry's sword and tugged it from the guard's hands, swinging it in a wide arc. The blade cut through the sentries neck.

 

The other guard glowered at him, raising his gun. They were gonna stun him and throw Matt in anyway. He needed them to back off. He spun toward Matt, glaring daggers at the boy. His breath shook as his gaze connected with Shiro. "This is my fight!"

 

I'm so sorry, Matt.

 

He swung the sword at Matt, cutting him across the arm. The prisoners surrounding them jumped, causing Matt to fall on his back. He hissed in pain as his spine made contact with the ground. Shiro jumped forth, pinning the shaking boy to the ground; the blade of the sword hovering over Matt's neck. "I want blood!" He demanded.

 

"T-Takashi..." Matt's frightened whimper shook from his lips.

 

Shiro gave him a soft look and whispered, "Take care of your sister."

 

He felt the remaining sentry grab him by the shoulders and pushed him out of the gates. The doors locked behind them and the sentry shoved him toward the arena. He glowered at the sentry and turned back to the arena. This was it; this was the end...

 

_ I'm coming, Adam. _

* * *

Shiro opened his eyes, looking up at the blurry ceiling. He blinked a few times and rolled onto his side. He hissed in pain as the cold metal of his arm pressed into his ribs.

 

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" a voice asked from beside him. Shiro tiredly turned his head and blinked up at the boy sitting next to him. Matt gave him a kind smile when their gazes locked. "I heard you did pretty... good at the battle. Called you 'The Champion'." The smile fell from his face and he glanced down at his hands. "I'm sorry... you didn't need to do that for me."

 

Shiro blinked blearily at him for a while before he remembered what happened. He defeated Myzaphs. A chorus of 'Champion' buzzing in his ears. Sentries pulling him through long hallways until he collapsed in a cold cell. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "How's your arm?"

 

Matt glanced down at his upper arm, clasping his hand over the wound. "It's fine... don't worry about it."

 

Shiro looked down, guilt taking over him. "I had to do it... Katie... she needs you."

 

Matt looked up at the door, nodding shakily. "Yeah... I - I need her too."

 

Shiro looked around the cell and realized that he and Matt were the only ones left in the cell. "Where... Where's Katie? And Tsuyoshi?"

 

Matt looked away from Shiro, tears glimmering in his amber eyes. "When they pushed you onto the field... they took the prisoners back to their cells. I was with Katie and Tsuyoshi for a few minutes before... before they took them away." He looked back up at Shiro. "Said they were going somewhere with kids their age. On a... a different ship."

 

Shiro sighed, "I... I'm so sorry, Matt."

 

Shiro didn't even see the boy move, but the next thing he knew, Matt was hugging him and crying. A sorrowful chorus of 'why' escaping his lips. Shiro hugged Matt closer, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

 

"You'll see her again, Matt..." He whispered in the silence of the cell. "You'll see her again."

* * *

He was supposed to come back.

 

A sentry entered the cell, requesting for Matt. He was cuffed and pushed into the hallway. The door shut with a bang and that was the last Shiro saw of him. Four hours later, Shiro was back to square one. Alone and ignored in an empty cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haydar is the white lion of Oriande. Haydar meaning = "brave, lion"
> 
> I needed to add Alfor and Mellanor, cuz I ship them so much!


End file.
